Part 3
Part 3 of the Putin-P series contains thirteen videos and thirteen songs. It continues the main plot of the series as it shows the more dangerous consequences of Rin obtaining her memories again and Miku pursuing the missing Ronald; it also shows the subplot of Elena and Teppannov in Russia. Plot Some time after beginning her romance with Len, Rin has taken over from Miku as an idol and sings on TV during the winter; a depressed Miku, after watching the performance, mopes about her own inadequacies and kicks Len out of her house when he tries to cheer her up. Later on, Rin waits for Len while listening to one of Miku's old songs, only to be suddenly attacked and damaged by Camui. Elsewhen, Elena is shown having uploaded data onto the internet to show the world of Russia's unethical child-soldier program. Back in the present, Len holds Camui off for Rin to escape. While Rin runs home, Len defeats Camui and Miku later salvages the him. It's then shown how Elena escaped from Russia, only to be later confronted by Teppannov at gunpoint. Meanwhile Miku is at home with the unconscious Camui, researching Rin and Len's pasts and working on a means to meet with a fragment of Ronald she has stored inside a USB port. Elsewhere, Rin has collapsed due to the damage she received and because she's beginning to separate in her interior. Her Irina data-file self has a confrontation with Red Rin and then comes to accept that she has to vanish. Miku, having prepared everything she needs to both show Len the truth and to meet with Ronald, contacts Len and goes out to meet with him and Rin. She fires a USB port into Len and one into Rin. From the USB inserted in his headphones, Len sees the story of Elena and Teppannov instead deciding to escape together, and recognizing each other as childhood friends. While Teppannov kills a scapegoat to ease their flight, Elena becomes depressed and commits suicide. Afterwards, Len and Miku have returned to her house and discuss the story she just showed them as well as how it relates to him, Rin, and Camui, all of them the data files that Elena once uploaded. After explaining that Rin would disappear as a result of her past being uncovered and her memories returned, Miku and Len prepare to enter into her data interior, Len to show Rin some happiness before her end and Miku to meet the fragment of Ronald. The two part ways and enter Rin for the final act of their story. Songs Uploaded Songs #Assassin! #The One Who's Nothing. #We Met Again, eh?☆ #Although I Want to Sleep! #Goodbye to the Dream☆ #The Other Side of the Mirror＞ #Let's Go on a Trip! #To You, To Me. #Who's the Liar? #Don't Interfere, Okay?☆ #The Voice in My Heart. #The Voice in My Heart ○ #A Place to Chat Characters TestRin3.jpg|'Kagamine Rin'|link=Kagamine Rin TestRedRin.jpg|'Red Rin'|link=Red Rin TestLen2.jpg|'Kagamine Len'|link=Kagamine Len TestMiku1.jpg|'Hatsune Miku'|link=Hatsune Miku TestCamui2.jpg|'Camui Gackpo'|link=Camui Gackpo Elena.jpg|'Elena'|link=Elena Teppytest.jpg|'Urusei Teppannov'|link=Urusei Teppannov Tashiro.jpg|'Masashi Tashiro'|link=Cameo Characters TestIrina1.jpg|'Irina (mentioned)'|link=Irina TestDog2.jpg|'Irina's Dog (mentioned)'|link=The Dog TestComrade1.jpg|'Irina's Comrade (mentioned)'|link=Irina's Comrade Abe-san.PNG|'Abe-san'|link=Cameo Characters Trivia Curiosities *This part is the longest in the series at thirteen videos. ---- Category:Series